


look at shit through each other's eyes

by smoothniallsmooth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Crossdressing, Fingering, Harry borrows some clothes from Lou, Harry can't stay still, Louis is good at makeup, M/M, fucking against a wall, harry's really tall, larry - Freeform, larry sytlinson, louis does harry's make up, or louis' just short, self-checkout, talk of daddy kink, this is way shorter then i thought, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothniallsmooth/pseuds/smoothniallsmooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I read online that purple accentuates green eyes," Louis says, breaking the brief silence that had settled over the two boyfriends as they sat in their bedroom. Harry looked up from his phone, his boyfriend looking at him seriously from his spot on the end of their king size bed. "Um, interesting?" Harry said, it coming out more of a question. Louis stared. "I think you would look nice with purple eyeshadow," he said, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>or the one where Louis wants harry to wear eyeshadow and harry takes it a step further and they fuck against the bathroom wall</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at shit through each other's eyes

**Author's Note:**

> liz did my makeup once in the school bathroom and kept yelling at me for being tall and opening my eyes and we applied it to Larry

"I read online that purple accentuates green eyes," Louis says, breaking the brief silence that had settled over the two boyfriends as they sat in their bedroom. Harry looked up from his phone, his boyfriend looking at him seriously from his spot on the end of their king size bed. "Um, interesting?" Harry said, it coming out more of a question. Louis stared. "I think you would look nice with purple eyeshadow," he said, shrugging his shoulders. He and Harry had never explored crossdressing, or even talked about it, but they were never shy to discuss new things. Harry bit his lip, thinking about what he would look like in makeup and maybe even a skirt, and he had to say he didn't think he would look bad in it. "Besides, we haven't had sex in like, two days. Might as well try something new," Louis continued when Harry didn't say anything. Harry shrugged, and Louis was going to take that as a yes. He pulled the curly haired boy off the bed and through a pair of socks and converse at him, pulling a pair of black Toms onto his own sockless feet and dragging Harry to the car. 

***

The walked into a drug store hand in hand, ignoring the judgmental looks from middle aged wenches with young children. "Self-checkout is the shit," Louis muttered as he scooped makeup into a basket, trudging to the 'sexual health' section to snatch a new bottle of lube and box of condoms for good measure. "Can we stop by Lou's on the way home?" Harry asked, putting a tube of pretty pink lipstick into the basket. "'Hey, Lou, I want Harry to wear makeup while I fuck him, any tips?'" Louis snorted in response. "No, I want to borrow some of her clothes." Harry said with a roll of his bright green eyes. Louis gaped, his face flushing as he desperately tried to halt the blood rushing to his cock. Harry smirked at Louis' reaction, moving to the next aisle and picking up a cute little hair bow.

"I just wanted eyeshadow. You're taking this to a whole new level," Louis shot him a cheeky grin. "It's hot." Harry just grinned in responds, dropping the bow into the basket and giving Louis a quick kiss. "Let's go then, shall we?" Louis said, dragging Harry out of the aisle to the rows of self-checkout counters. They quickly scanned their items, Louis using his card to pay and not five minutes later they were driving down Lou' street and into her drive way. "I'll just run in, I don't want you to see," Harry said, hopping out of the car and jogging to the front door. Louis waited patiently in the car, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel until Harry came back, a bag in hand. "What she say?" Louis asked, putting the car in reverse. "She said she wants a picture," Harry replied with a wink.

Louis snort, shaking his head and trying to grab the bag from Harry to see what Lou had given him. "Hell, no," Harry snapped, trapping the bag between his legs tightly and keeping it there the rest of the way home. When they walked into the house Louis pulled Harry straight to the bathroom, unpacking their bag from the store to start on the younger's makeup. "Do you even know what you're doing?" Harry chuckled, leaning against the empty wall opposite the mirror. "Shut up, I've watched nothing but Youtube tutorials for like, a week," Louis shot back. Harry held his hands up in surrender, snickering slightly at his boyfriend. Louis began with eyeshadow, pushing Harry's shoulders down so he slid down the wall to eye level, his legs spread to help his stance.

"Hmm, I like this position." Harry muttered, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist. "Good, you'll be in it for a while," Louis said, shuffling closer and raising a brush to Harry's half-closed eyelid. "Closed your eyes," Louis ordered. Harry obliged, but only momentarily. He kept squinting them open every time he spoke, causing a dusting of purple to rain over his eyelashes each time he did so. "Harry, stop fucking moving." Louis groaned. Harry huffed, letting Louis push him further down the wall. "God, you're so fucking tall," Louis hissed, struggling to get Harry in a comfortable position to apply the eyeshadow. "You're just short." Harry replied, grinning cheekily at Louis when the older boy slapped his on the shoulder. "I'm normal-sized, you're a fucking giant," he mumbled, brushing an ungodly amount of purple over Harry's eyelids. Harry huffed, opening his eyes half way to look up at Louis. "I like your bum." Harry said randomly, his hands on the older boy's ass. Louis squirmed as Harry groped him through his jeans, pushing their hips together. "Stop it, I'll mess up." Louis huffed, pushing into Harry. "You love it," Harry chuckled, his fingers kneading into the clothed flesh of Louis' bum.

"Doesn't matter I'm still gonna mess up." Louis grumbled, pushing Harry's shoulder. Harry huffed, his hands stilling but resting on his boyfriend's bum. With a finals stroke of the brush, Louis craned his neck backwards to examine his work. "Do I look pretty?" Harry asked teasingly, batting his eyelashes. "Beautiful," Louis muttered, freeing himself from Harry's grasp to rummage through the rest of the products he'd bought. He pulled out the lipstick and a tube of mascara, debating on using the eyeliner. "What do you think," he asked Harry, waving the black tube in front of his face. Harry shrugged, pulling Louis back between his legs as he slid back down the wall.

"All up to you babe." Louis bent his head down to press his lips to Harry's, for once taller than the boy. "You still have to put on your outfit you won't let me see." Louis muttered against Harry's lips. "I will," Harry murmured back, his hands stroking up and down Louis' sides. "Stop turning me on you shit I need to finish." Louis huffed. "I can't help it, babe, you're so...turn on-able," Harry chuckled. "Fuck off and stay still." Louis demanded, rolling his eyes as he started to put the eyeliner on Harry's waterline. Harry kept his gaze trained on the ceilling, a smirk on his lips. "You're pretty good at this." Harry mused, his eyes on Louis' obvious bulge. "Of course I am, I fucking rock everything," Louis muttered with a small huff, instructing Harry to shut his eyes so he could apply the liner onto his lashline. Harry does, though he keeps trying to open his eyes when he talks. "I'm going to tape your fucking eyes shut," Louis snapped, rolling his hips once against Harry's and smirking when it made the boy's eyelids flutter shut. 

"I think you'd rather have it over my mouth, you kinky shit." Harry mumbled, pushing himself off the wall and into Louis. "Stop it," the older boy whined, chewing the inside of his lips as he fumbling to twist open the mascara. "But I want you to fuck me." Harry whined, his hands on Louis' ass again. Louis bit back a groan, quickly and carelessly swiping the wand over Harry's thick lashes. He tossed the tube to the ground once he was finished, grasping Harry's face between his hands and forcefully crashing their lips together. The kiss was hot and lustful, Harry's hands groping Louis shamelessly while Louis' were in Harry's curls, pulling harshly. Louis broke away, wiping at his mouth and backing away from Harry's wide, lust-filled eyes. "Lipstick, hair bow, outfit, put it all on before I'm too horny to wait," he demanded breathlessly. Harry whined but nodded, grabbing the bow and lipstick and practically running into the bedroom to change. Louis waited in the bathroom impatiently, hearing Harry gracelessly stumble around from the other room.

Louis huffed, stripping off his top and about to pull off his trousers when Harry came back in. His mouth dropped open, a moan bubbling up through his throat. Harry wore a tight, nylon black top that ran from his chest down, stopping at the hips where a violet pair of lace panties began. "Fuck Harry," Louis groaned, grabbing Harry by the waist and pushing him against the wall, their bodies pressed together hotly. "You are so fucking beautiful, " Louis whispered, running his hands over the smooth mesh over Harry's stomach. Harry blushed, ducking his head down so his forehead rested on Louis' shoulder.

"Thanks babe, now fuck me till I scream." Harry whispered, and who was Louis to say no? Louis inhaled, stumbling backwards to fumble for the lube he'd bought, dragging Harry with him by the collar. "Condom? No condom?" he asked, wrapping his fingers around the small bottle of lube. "No condom, I want to have you come in me." Harry stated, biting his lip in a way that drives Louis crazy. Louis nodded, shoving Harry back against the wall with the bottle dangling between his fingers. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis' waist, his arms loosely on his shoulders as Louis uncapped the lube. "Get my pants, please," Louis requested, pressing his and Harry's lips together in a hot, filthy mess of saliva and tongue as the younger boy's hands dropped to the hem of Louis' jeans. Harry popped the button and unzipped his fly, his hands shaking with excitement and his body craving Louis' bare skin. He pushed his jeans and underwear down in a single motion, Louis gasping slightly as his cock was exposed to cool air. Harry grabbed Louis in his hand, giving him a few pumps before Louis stopped him, his fingers playing with Harry's panties. "Take 'em off," Harry muttered, rolling his hips forward for emphasis as his hands roamed up Louis' bare chest. Louis shook his head.

"I'm gonna fuck you with then on." Louis stated. Harry's lip slid between his teeth, his head lolling forward to press a sloppy wet kiss to Louis' slightly parted lips. Louis pushed Harry's panties to the side as they continued to kiss feverishly, sticking a finger into Harry's rim. Harry whimpered quietly into his mouth, pushing back on the dry tip of his finger. "So needy," Louis chuckled against the boy's lips, pushing his finger in and out of Harry fast. "More," Harry whined, retracting his lips from Louis' and desperately mouthing at his neck, his legs tight around his waist. Louis obliged, pushing another finger inside and spreading his fingers apart inside the boy. Harry's back arched off the wall, sucking a harsh bruise into the skin of Louis' neck. Louis continued to move his fingers inside Harry, his cock throbbing between them. He pressed a third digit against Harry's rim, his free hand wrenching the boy's head from the crook of his neck to feverishly lick into his mouth. "Shit Lou, just fuck me already." Harry moaned, his hands in the older boy's hair. Louis grunted as Harry tugged roughly at his hair, nipping at his jawline before retracting his fingers. "S'it too late for lube?" Louis panted, his voice breathless.

"I don't even fucking care," Harry groaned, throwing his head back. Louis fumbled for the bottle, flicking open the cap and pouring it over his angry red cock, paying no attention to what made it and what dripped to the floor. He gave himself a few good pumps before lining up with Harry's entrance. His fingers dug into his sides as he let Harry sink onto him, resisting the urge to buck his hips and fuck into him right away. Harry had his eyes screwed shut as he took in all of Louis' cock, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed down a whimper. "Okay?" Louis asked, panting hard as his vision spotting around the edges as he was engulfed by Harry's tight heat. Harry nodded, his curls bouncing around his face. Louis lifted Harry halfway off his cock, letting him drop back down slowly. The younger boy's back was dragging against the wall, a small moan leaving his lips from the feeling of Louis' cock and the cool tile of the wall. His hands slid down to grip Louis' shoulders, blunt nails leaving crescent shaped imprints as the older boy developed a steady pace. Harry's breathing was coming out in short little pants, his curls starting to stick to his forehead with sweat.

Louis took in his wrecked state, cheeks a flaming pink color that matched his matte lipstick. He looked fucking gorgeous, Louis loved it. His heels dug into Louis' calves, their chest flush against one another as Harry's leaking cock slid against Louis' stomach with each thrust. Louis nibbled at the heated skin of Harry's neck, his back muscles flexing as he lifted the boy up and down on his cock. "I love you," Harry gasped, his jaw alternating from clenching and going slack. Louis moaned, breathing out his own I love you as his legs started to shake as his orgasm approached. Harry came first without warning, the combined sensations of Louis' cock inside him and the slippery friction of his own sliding on Louis'stomach becoming overwhelming. His whole body was sent into a hard shiver as he came between them. He panted, head falling into the crook of Louis' sweaty neck, mouthing wetly at the skin. Louis fucked up into Harry's weak body a few more times before he came with a loud moan, filling up the boy with his warm cum. 

The room was silent save the harsh pants from both boys as they came down from their highs. "We are definitely going shopping for panties tomorrow." Louis stated, pulling back from Harry's neck. "Think Lou will be wanting these ones back?" Harry chuckled breathlessly, gesturing to the purple fabric soaked in translucent white, the waistband having slid down over his previous erection ages ago. "Er, probably not." Louis said, a smile on his face as he took in the wreaked boy. He pushed back a portion of sweaty curls, setting Harry to the floor on shaky legs. He almost feel over, his legs not fully supporting him but Louis kept his hands on the younger boy's waist, making sure he didn't fall. "You're like a little baby deer," Louis chuckled, fingers fondly tracing Harry's 'might as well' tattoo. "A hot little baby deer with a big dick." Harry /giggled/, making Louis press a soft kiss to the boy's nose. "You're so cute. Even when you've smeared the shit out of your makeup," Louis said, pecking his lips. Harry grinned at his boyfriend in responds, leaning heavily against the wall. Louis rested his forehead against Harry's. "And I love you. Enough to be sappy just because you like it." "I love you too, enough to endure your kink shit." Harry replied, pecking the boy's cheek. "You love my kink shit," Louis protested, pulling back to look over the boy. Harry hummed, drawing circles into the boy's sweaty back.

"Maybe, what was the one kink of yours that turned you on so much...daddy?"

**Author's Note:**

> title is from beautiful by Eminem


End file.
